1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply switch for switching, to connected states or disconnected states, plural paths for supply of power from a power source as well as to a power feeding circuit and an electric connection box having the power supply switch.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in automobiles, even while they are switched off (i.e., the ignition switch is off), to keep a clock etc. functional, it is necessary to cause faint currents (what is called dark currents) to flow from a power source such as a battery. Therefore, in automobiles, batteries may suffer overdischarge due to dark currents in cases that delivery from a manufacturing factory to a sales store takes long time (e.g., export from Japan to a foreign country).
To prevent such battery overdischarge due to dark currents, a technique of shutting off dark currents by removing a fuse provided between a battery and power supply destinations such as a clock that are irrelevant to running of the automobile has been proposed.
For example, JP-A-2013-20849 discloses a fuse having a fuse holder which functions as a power supply switch for switching, to connected states or disconnected states, plural paths for supply of power from a power source.
However, the above power supply switch is associated with the following problem. As shown in FIG. 11, in the case where plural paths R1, R2, and R3 include a path R1 that connects to an electricity storage element C such as a capacitor, even if a power source B is disconnected from the plural paths R1, R2, and R3 by the power supply switch S, dark currents still flow from the electricity storage element C along the paths other than the path R1, that is, the paths R2 and R3.